


Sans un mot

by Syralyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syralyn/pseuds/Syralyn
Summary: Voici une petite histoire qui se déroule dans le monde Pokémon, comme il pourrait y en avoir des milliers d'autres. Chargé de rallier un site de recherche de fossiles, il décide de faire enfin ses preuves en allant affronter le blizzard.





	Sans un mot

Et pourquoi n’es-tu pas parti plus tôt dans ce cas ?

Demanda la femme d’un ton énervé, dont le regard perçait jusqu’à l’âme de son interlocuteur, même ici, à travers un visiophone inoffensif.

C’est Lise. Un petit bout de femme d’un mètre cinquante-cinq, au cheveux blond bouclés. D’un habituel assez calme, la peur justifiée qu’elle inspire à ses employés vient de ces rares moments de rage.

Pendant que l’ouragan Lise déferlait sur notre protagoniste, celui-ci n’écoutait qu’à moitié. Ces colères, il en avait l’habitude, il avait grandi avec. Il tendait le dos en attendant les nouvelles directives.

En même temps il avait manqué de chance. Comment savoir que quelque chose d’aussi beau que de la neige pouvait paralyser tout un secteur de nos jours ? Avec la maitrise technique acquise à la sueur de nombres d’humains et de Pokémons… Et il fallait que ça tombe aujourd’hui, le Seul jour où il devait franchir le col. Même les guides et le ranch de Ponyta avaient refusé de le faire traverser avant lundi prochain.

Et il était hors de question de faire attendre Lise quatre jours de plus. Pas cette fois.

\- Ecoute… Je ne m’attendais pas à grand-chose de ta part, mais miracle, je suis quand même déçue. Tu savais que la tempête était un risque, mais tu as préféré prendre ton temps ! comme d’habitude ! Le fait que soixante personnes attendent notre feu vert pour travailler ne te gêne pas ? Tu sais qu’ils ne sont pas payés pendant l’expertise ?

Il ne manquerait plus qu’ils commencent le début du chantier sur ces fossiles en ne te voyant pas arriver… dès lundi, va là-bas, vérifie si ce sont bien des fossiles de Pokémons inconnus qu’ils ont déterré, et préviens-moi tout de suite qu’on clôture l’affaire. Si les faits sont véridiques, on commence les fouilles lundi après-midi, et les ouvriers seront indemnisés. Dans le cas contraire, le chantier commencera tout de suite je pense.

Quand je songe au fait que ça aurait pu être fait demain…

C’est la vie, à lundi Isaac.

\- « A lundi maman. » (pensa-t-il en lui-même devant un écran noir).

Isaac demeurait là, seul. Il regardait son reflet déformé, en se demandant si un jour sa mère eu été fière de lui, ou si elle pourrait seulement l’être.

Son raisonnement fut interrompu par une petite voix provenant de la zone de ses genoux.

\- Dites monsieur, vous avez fini avec le visio ? il faut que j’appelle ma maman !

\- Clara ce n’est pas poli voyons ! Excusez la fougue de l’enfance monsieur.

Dit alors un vieil homme accompagnant surement la petite fille

\- Non, c’est bon, la place est libre, j’avais fini.

Tout en partant de la cabine de visiophonie pour aller dans le salon du centre Pokémon, les pensées se heurtaient dans sa tête. Et si, par un tour de force, il arrivait quand même demain matin à Micah, la ville du chantier ? Il suffirait de défier le blizzard une nuit. Bien équipé, ça doit être possible. En plus, il n’est que 17h00, la boutique est toujours ouverte, et il fait encore jour. Ensuite, le chemin serait simple, on suit les ligne de téléfériques jusqu’au Micah ! Le plan est parfait ! Six heures de marche, et c’est plié !

Sans prendre le temps de plus réfléchir à la question, le voilà courant vers la sortie du centre Pokémon où il devait dormir cette nuit, en direction de la boutique.

Un réchaud à gaz, un briquet, des barres aux baies, un manteau, des gants, des bottes, une lampe torche, et une casserole. Voilà ce qui semble être un bon début pour une aventure ! Personne n’en croirait ses oreilles en entendant la nouvelle demain au bureau, et certainement pas Lise ! L’image d’enfant paresseux disparaitrait enfin pour laisser place à, à… il ne pensait plus de manière logique, tout s’emballait sous le coup de l’émotion, il n’était même plus capable de terminer les pensées qu’il initiait, d’autres en prenaient instantanément la place.

Se lancer dans l’inconnu lui nouait les entrailles. Lui qui ne prenait jamais le moindre risque. N’étant motivé par rien, n’ayant aucun but, il est facile de se laisser bercer par la routine de la vie. Mais là, il voulait prouver qu’il pouvait être autre chose. Une autre image dans les yeux de sa mère.

Son barda fixé sur ses épaules, il prit le chemin de randonnée pédestre jusqu’à Micah.

La première heure se passa sans encombre, la tempête ne devant arriver que dans quelques heures, la route était bien visible. Puis vint la nuit.

Impitoyable, la tempête tomba sur tout le col une fois le soleil couché, comme si ses rayons offraient une protection mystique, révoquée, une fois l’astre endormi.

C’est là qu’on se rend compte qu’une lampe torche ne sert qu’à voir ses propres pieds dans un moment pareil. Et que le chemin le plus familier, passé dans le prisme d’un blizzard, se transforme en cauchemar éveillé. Chaque flocon brulait le haut du visage non protégé d’Isaac, comme autant de petites allumettes qui venaient s’éteindre contre ses joues, à l’exception du fait que la chaleur de ces allumettes imaginaires ne pourrait réchauffer aucun corps ici-bas. Isaac aurait bien voulu rebrousser chemin, mais cette option était devenue impossible lorsqu’il s’éloigna du sentier, sans le savoir, quelques minutes plus tôt…

C’est alors qu’il trébucha sur une pierre, s’étalant de tout son long sur le sol. Sol, qui, soit dit en passant, avait eu le temps de geler, et était dur comme la roche. Peinant à se relever, tant le choc fut violent, il y parvint au bout d’une longue minute.

Une fois debout, il se tourna machinalement vers l’objet à l’origine de sa chute. Il fut surpris par la forme et la couleur de la pierre, et en y regardant de plus près, il vit une truffe en sortir avec un gémissement. Il s’agissait d’un Pokémon, roulé en boule, visiblement maudit de la même manière qu’Isaac, en étant pris au piège dans les serres glacées de la montagne.

Les yeux mi-clos, résigné à son sort, le visage du Pokémon se remit dans la sphère de poils gris, à l’abri du vent. En attendant que son dernier sommeil n’arrive.

Isaac savait qu’il ne pouvait s’occuper de cette créature, alors que lui-même allait certainement mourir, même s’il se focalisait uniquement sur sa propre survie. Il fit quelques pas en s’éloignant, puis s’arrêta net. Un lien étrange venait de se nouer dans son esprit, il se demanda s’il ressemblait à ce Pokémon, perdu et engourdi. Cette image fit vriller son esprit, pour finalement le faire tomber à genoux. La prise de conscience de sa mortalité, brutalement imposée. Il n’y eu nul son, nulle larme, même s’il avait très envie de hurler et pleurer, son corps en était incapable. Submergé par une vague d’effroyable vérité.

Mais s’il devait mourir, il ne le ferait pas sans se battre.

Il se remit debout, pour la deuxième fois, au même endroit. Mais non pas endolori ou désorienté, comme la première, mais avec la volonté de survivre à la colère de cette montagne. Et il était hors de question de laisser ce Pokémon derrière.

Il attrapa la boule de poils pour la caler à l’intérieur de son manteau, et se mit à la recherche d’un abri. Il trouva rapidement une fente dans la paroi rocheuse suffisamment large pour deux âmes perdues.

Il boucha en partie l’entrée avec de la neige, pour limiter la morsure du vent, puis sorti son réchaud. Mais lorsqu’il voulut l’allumer, ses doigts glacés étaient trop maladroits pour faire fonctionner le briquet. La boule de poils se mit à remuer sous le tissu. Isaac ouvrit son manteau pour laisser sortir la tête du Pokémon. La lampe éclairait toute la petite caverne, et c’était la première fois que les deux compères pouvaient s’observer réellement.

Le Pokémon était un Goupix, relativement courant dans ces montagnes, mais à moins haute altitude normalement. Le plus étrange, était la robe de ce Goupix, une robe argentée, avec le bout de ses queues reflétant le bleu. Sans doute une adaptation évolutive, le gris étant moins visible que le rouge sur la glace immaculée.

Les deux visages restaient face à face, pour se jauger, chacun essayant de deviner ce que pensait l’autre. Puis le Goupix se tourna vers le réchaud. Isaac comprit tout de suite et tourna la molette du gaz. Le Goupix ferma les yeux et souffla délicatement. Une petite bougie vint au monde.

Isaac sorti les rations qu’il avait emporté pour les partager avec son codétenu, ils firent un festin de misère, puis restèrent à se réchauffer faiblement jusqu’au matin.

Ils avaient survécu. En sortant de la caverne, ils pouvaient voir un paysage de désolation, mais au moins, Isaac savait où il était. Sans ce Goupix, il savait qu’il n’aurait pas eu la force de surmonter cette épreuve, et ce qu’on pouvait voir dans les yeux du Pokémon reflétait le même sentiment.

Ils repartirent tous deux en direction de Micah, maintenant liés par une force invisible mais indestructible. L’image que Lise se faisait d’Isaac paraissait maintenant bien dérisoire.

A l’instar de Robinson, Isaac décida d’appeler son nouvel ami comme le jour où leurs vies venaient de commencer, Vendredi. Et, sans s’être jamais dit un seul mot, en allant vers le soleil et l’avenir, ils se regardèrent, et surent qu’ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls et perdus.


End file.
